La dragonne qu'on ne voulait pas entendre gronder
by Emiliz
Summary: Comment la petite Lisbeth Salander en est venue à tenter de tuer son propre père… Genèse d'une immense colère.
1. Prélude

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

Ce premier chapitre est très court, parce que ce n'est que le prologue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le psychologue scolaire changea de position dans son fauteuil. Le malaise qu'il ressentait devenait difficile à dissimuler. Un à un, il venait de voir défiler la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école dans son bureau pour leur faire passer des tests de base. Il ne s'était rien produit de notable... jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à cette toute petite fille. Son dossier certifiait qu'elle avait 6 ans, il lui en aurait donné 4 tout au plus. Assise en face de lui, elle le regardait fixement, les yeux si inexpressifs qu'ils semblaient faits de verre teinté, les traits si figés qu'ils paraissaient taillés dans le granit. Il en venait à se demander si elle avait cillé une seule fois depuis qu'elle s'était installée en face de lui... Chacune des questions qu'il lui avaient posées avait reçu une réponse proférée d'une voix morne, indifférente, mais dépourvue de toute hésitation – et quelle réponse ! Ce qu'elle voyait dans les taches d'encre ? « Du noir. »

Il soupira. Ne restait qu'une question, et il en aurait terminé.

"D'accord... Et ton animal préféré, c'est quoi ?"

"Le dragon."

Son stylo resta un instant en suspension au-dessus de sa feuille avant de se reprendre suffisamment pour noter. Bon. Vu les réponses précédentes, il aurait été étonné d'entendre parler de chevaux, de dauphins ou d'écureuils. Mais le _dragon_... ! Il s'appliqua à conserver un ton léger :

"Ah ? Et pourquoi le dragon ?"

La réponse, laconique, vint immédiatement :

"Parce qu'il peut cracher son feu."


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

C'est parti pour le 2e chapitre !

* * *

Ses yeux embués penchés sur la vieille chaussette qu'elle s'acharnait à vouloir repriser pour la 4e fois, Agneta Salander se sentait submergée par une vague d'abattement. Quelques feuilles de papier gisaient sur la table, à côté d'une enveloppe qui portait la mention de l'établissement où étaient scolarisées ses filles. Les deux petites, dans un coin de la pièce, jouaient avec les poupées qu'Agneta leur avaient confectionnées tant bien que mal à l'aide de quelques chiffons. Sœurs jumelles, elles se seraient ressemblé à s'y méprendre si la nature avait réparti plus équitablement entre elles deux la vigueur et la santé : la cadette, atteinte d'une anomalie génétique, était venue au monde si chétive que les médecins s'étaient attendus à la voir rendre l'âme d'un instant à l'autre ; en dépit de toutes leurs prévisions, elle avait survécu, mais conservait encore une petitesse, une maigreur et une pâleur qui effrayaient Agneta chaque fois qu'elle y songeait.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'attristait tant en ce soir d'automne. Malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher son tourment et faire plaisir à ses enfants, celles-ci manquaient cruellement de la gaieté qu'elle aurait tant voulu leur offrir. La timide Camilla ne se déplaçait qu'en rasant les murs ; la silencieuse Lisbeth, avec ses airs presque fantomatiques, semblait hanter les lieux où elle se trouvait.

Agneta releva les yeux, épiant discrètement les jeux de ses filles. Camilla maniait sa poupée et une figurine faite de morceaux de bois assemblés qui pouvait figurer un bonhomme bien campé sur des jambes écartées ; et le pantin de bois frappait la poupée de chiffon, encore et encore... Instinctivement, Agneta porta la main au bleu qui s'étalait sur son visage juste en dessous de l'œil. _Oh, Seigneur, ne le faites pas revenir trop vite !_ Elle vit Lisbeth récupérer le pantin et l'approcher de sa propre poupée... Et Lisbeth frappa à son tour, mais cette fois c'était la poupée qui venait percuter le pantin, avec une telle violence que le jouet échappa à la fillette, vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

Agneta s'affaissa contre le dossier de son siège et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Aussitôt, les petites délaissèrent leurs jeux, accoururent et grimpèrent sur ses genoux ; Camilla s'y pelotonna tandis que Lisbeth tentait maladroitement d'entourer les épaules de sa mère de ses petits bras.

Alors le regard de l'enfant tomba sur la première des feuilles de papier qui encombraient la table, et elle en déchiffra instantanément les mots formés des plus gros caractères : « Résultats de l'analyse psychologique... » Elle sentait tout contre elle les tressautements de la poitrine de sa mère, qui ne parvenait plus à arrêter ses larmes. Alors lui vint une pensée qui la foudroya : le _psychologue_ avait tout répété à sa maman pour la faire pleurer !...

Méchant.

* * *

Chaque soir, pour endormir les petites, Agneta avait coutume de s'installer entre leurs deux lits jumeaux pour leur raconter une histoire – souvent un récit merveilleux, dans lequel des puissances bénéfiques veillaient sur les vies humaines et pouvaient intervenir d'un moment à l'autre pour réparer les injustices et faire des dons inestimables aux malheureux.

Quand David s'avança, tout le monde rit et se moqua de lui. Il était si petit, comment pouvait-il se croire capable de triompher du terrible géant Goliath ? Mais David n'avait pas peur, parce qu'il savait que Dieu était avec lui. Alors il prit sa fronde et et y plaça un tout petit caillou... Il tira sans trembler, et le caillou toucha le géant en plein milieu du front ! Alors le géant s'écroula aux pieds de David, vaincu.

La petite Lisbeth s'était redressée dans son lit, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais Maman", objecta-t-elle très sérieusement, "si le caillou était tellement petit, comment il a pu faire tomber un géant ?"

Agneta sourit. Depuis quelques temps, Lisbeth avait tendance à passer au crible tout ce qu'on lui affirmait. Il fallait d'ailleurs faire très attention à ce qu'on lui répondait : elle n'expliquait jamais ce qui motivait sa question, mais on sentait qu'elle en tirait systématiquement des conclusions personnelles...

"Eh bien... Dieu voulait que David gagne, alors il a rendu son petit caillou beaucoup plus puissant qu'un caillou ordinaire."

Lisbeth considéra l'information un moment en silence.

"Mais si le caillou était transformé, ça devait se voir ?"

"Non, non. S'il le veut, Dieu peut rendre très puissants des choses ou des gens qui ont l'air de n'avoir rien de spécial."

Nouveau temps de réflexion.

"Mais alors, comment David savait que Dieu était avec lui ?"

Agneta répondit sans réfléchir :

"Parce que Goliath était très, très méchant. Dieu voulait forcément qu'on l'arrête."

Les prunelles sombres de sa fille la fixaient intensément.

"Aussi méchant que papa ?" Lança-t-elle soudain.

Agneta sursauta. Si elle avait pensé qu'un récit biblique ramènerait aussitôt l'image de son père dans l'esprit de l'enfant... ! Elle qui voulait justement l'aider à oublier ! Et à en juger par la manière dont Camilla écarquillait les yeux, elle non plus n'aurait pas eu l'idée de faire un rapprochement... mais maintenant que sa soeur le lui jetait en pleine face... !

Elle respira profondément, prit les petites mains de ses filles dans les siennes et mit dans sa voix toute la sérénité qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

"Ecoutez... Il ne faut pas trop penser à papa. Ce n'est pas un problème pour des petites filles. Et quand il vient, Lisbeth, tu devrais faire comme ta soeur : lui dire gentiment bonjour et puis remonter dans votre chambre tout de suite."

Aussitôt, elle surprit un bref regard de Lisbeth vers Camilla qu'elle ne fut pas certaine d'apprécier... Aussi préféra-t-elle que la discussion en reste là. Elle embrassa ses filles et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle observa un instant à la dérobée le front lisse de Lisbeth, priant pour trouver les mots capables d'apaiser les pensées tourmentées qui s'y abritaient...

Méchant. Méchant. Méchant.

* * *

"Lisbeth ? Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec ta soeur à l'anniversaire de votre copine de classe ?"

"Je veux pas y aller."

Agneta contint un soupir contrarié. Elle s'inquiétait de voir Lisbeth s'isoler de plus en plus à l'école, au contraire de Camilla, que tout le monde aimait bien.

"Mais ce sera sûrement très bien ! Tout le monde va s'amuser..."

"Je veux pas y aller."

Bon. Voilà qui était clair.

"Très bien, Lisbeth. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas... Mais surtout, n'hésite pas à le dire si tu changes d'avis, d'accord ?"

L'acquiescement de l'enfant fut si discret qu'Agneta n'était même pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. Mais de toute façon, elle savait déjà que sa fille allait certainement s'obstiner.

Une fois Camilla déposée au goûter d'anniversaire, Agneta, qui dormait très mal depuis quelques temps, se retira dans sa chambre pour faire la sieste, laissant sa deuxième fille seule dans le séjour, fixant d'un œil vague les pages colorées d'un album.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur sa mère, toute trace d'apathie quitta soudainement Lisbeth, qui referma le livre d'un geste décidé. Le couvercle de la boîte qui contenait ses jouets s'ouvrit sans bruit lorsqu'elle le souleva précautionneusement... Au fond, cachée sous les plis de la jupe de la poupée, reposait une petite fronde. Artisanale et très rudimentaire, elle avait visiblement été fabriquée récemment par les mains malhabiles d'une enfant... Mais elle pouvait suffire à projeter le caillou rond, lisse et blanc posé à côté. Lisbeth s'en empara et gagna l'entrée de l'appartement, dont elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

Se rappeler précisément l'endroit, ce n'était pas difficile. Elle n'avait qu'à convoquer ses souvenirs, et aussitôt la silhouette menaçante apparaissait devant la porte, aussi sûrement que si on lui avait collé une photographie sur la rétine. À présent... Elle inspira un grand coup et arma sa fronde. Mais le caillou partit n'importe comment, heurtant mollement le panneau de la porte à un endroit totalement imprévu. Lisbeth secoua la tête. _Il faudra pas rater._ Elle ramassa son projectile et tenta un nouveau tir, qui cette fois alla frapper le panneau de bois à hauteur de genou. Elle fronça les sourcils. _En plein milieu du front_. Elle avait bien fait d'essayer avant. Elle recommencerait plusieurs fois, et alors elle finirait par y arriver. Il tomberait, et on pourrait le chasser de la maison.

Ça allait forcément marcher. Elle aussi, elle recevrait de l'aide.

Puisque papa aussi était méchant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

* * *

C'était un jour de printemps, un très beau jour, que le soleil réchauffait des rayons qu'il semait aux quatre vents dans l'azur du ciel... Et pourtant, il arriva. Sans prévenir, comme à l'accoutumée. On ouvrait la porte et il se tenait là, sur le seuil, sûr de son pouvoir, drapé dans la terreur qu'il inspirait. Et ce sourire – surtout, ce sourire malsain, qui distordait ses lèvres et les changeait en une figure monstrueuse...

Agneta étouffa un gémissement tandis que dans tout son corps se réveillaient en sursaut des douleurs passées. Les deux fillettes restèrent figées sur place au milieu du salon. Le temps sembla suspendu, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, car déjà il était entré. En terrain conquis, soumis, depuis bien longtemps.

« Les filles... Dites bonjour à votre père » Ses lèvres, comme paralysées, avaient eu énormément de mal à former ces mots ; sa voix était si cassée qu'on l'imaginait sortant de la gorge desséchée d'une morte. Mais Camilla, comme une automate, obéit aussitôt et alla embrasser rapidement l'homme qui se tenait là, superbe de mépris... Lisbeth poussa un cri étranglé et s'enfuit en direction de la chambre des enfants ; il ne fit qu'accompagner sa sortie de cet affreux petit rire par lequel il écrasait systématiquement la souffrance d'autrui, avant de s'adresser à Camilla :

"Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta soeur... Elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin."

Et encore ce rire.

Camilla ne se le fit pas répéter et détala. Mais sur le seuil de leur chambre, elle faillit heurter Lisbeth qui ressortait, les mains cachées derrière le dos... « Où tu vas ?! Reste ici ! » lui lança-t-elle, au bord de la panique. Mais sa soeur jumelle la bouscula pour passer et s'engouffra dans le couloir en trombe...

Alexander... non... s'il te plaît... _s'il te plaît_...

Un coup terrible au creux de l'estomac fit taire les supplications d'Agneta ; elle se plia en deux, incapable de résister à la marée de douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps ; et il approchait encore – elle ferma les paupières, attendant le coup, comme toujours ; jamais elle n'avait pu faire autre chose...

"Va t'en."

Interloqué, Alexander Zalachenko se retourna. Sa fille Lisbeth se tenait face à lui, mais l'espace d'un instant, il ne put y croire, car ce n'était pas la voix d'une fillette de six ans. Et puis il vit ses yeux et dut se rendre à l'évidence, car le regard non plus n'était pas celui d'une enfant. Un bref malaise le submergea... et presque aussitôt il en rit. Elle le _défiait_... ! Personne, dans son entourage, ne se le permettait jamais, et voilà qu'une demie-portion, femelle par-dessus le marché, osait... ! Oh, la situation était trop cocasse ! Il faudrait absolument qu'il signale à tous ces prétendus durs-à-cuire de la Section que sa fille de six ans avait plus de couilles qu'eux, ce serait impayable !...

Et il riait, riait...

Lisbeth fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand il riait. Elle détestait qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Elle se détestait de ne l'avoir jamais empêché de frapper sa mère.

Le rire de Zalachenko se mua en une exclamation de surprise quand le caillou vint percuter son nez de plein fouet. Ebahi, il planta son regard de reptile dans celui de sa fille. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur, pas le temps de voir venir le coup, soudain une douleur fulgurante fendait son visage en deux, elle était projetée en arrière, sa tête heurtait violemment le mur, elle s'écroulait, Agneta hurlait...

"Sale petite garce !" Cracha son père en levant la main à nouveau.

"Non !" sanglota Agneta en lui agrippant le bras pour l'empêcher de frapper. "Arrête !... Ce n'est qu'une petite fille... Arrête !"

Lisbeth ne vit rien de l'instant de lutte qui s'ensuivit entre ses parents, l'esprit embrouillé par le choc, les yeux inondés de larmes, les lèvres ruisselantes de sang. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait _mal_... tellement mal... en un seul coup !... et sa maman qui en recevait tant, comment pouvait-elle supporter...

Juste à cet instant, Agneta poussa un cri déchirant et s'effondra sous le poing de Zalachenko, que cela ne satisfaisait même pas, qui lui assenait encore un coup de pied suffisant pour lui briser les côtes... En un éclair de panique, Lisbeth crut que sa maman allait mourir, que papa allait la tuer, là, tout de suite, sous ses yeux, elle voyait d'avance la scène, avec les dizaines de coups qui pleuvaient à n'en plus finir, atroces, et – et elle se jeta dans ses jambes, toutes griffes dehors comme un petit chat sauvage, et mordit férocement le mollet de son père !... Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, il la balaya encore une fois, et encore une fois son corps se reçut douloureusement sur la froideur du carrelage.

Mais la terreur qu'elle ressentit en voyant le visage de son père, hors de lui, lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, lui donna la force nécessaire pour se relever d'un bond, se précipiter dans l'entrée et s'enfuir dans la rue, malade de peur à l'idée qu'il la rattrape, cruellement tenaillée par la déception : son caillou n'avait pas été assez fort, aucune puissance surnaturelle ne l'avait aidée à défendre sa maman - et pourtant... ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve du secours ailleurs, quelqu'un... Le monsieur qui aimait vraiment beaucoup maman et qui avait promis un jour de veiller sur elle, il habitait tout près... Sans hésiter, elle disparut au coin de la rue de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

Emporté par la fureur, Zalachenko jaillit dans la rue à son tour, laissant dans l'appartement Agneta, prostrée au sol, et Camilla, tétanisée dans sa chambre. Son oeil de prédateur balaya rapidement les alentours : la petite teigne avait déjà disparu.

Mais, devant la maison d'en face, le petit garçon assis sur les marches du perron l'avait forcément vue s'enfuir.

Zalachenko traversa la rue à grands pas.

"Hep, gamin !"

L'enfant releva la tête. Ses iris, d'un bleu rappelant le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, lui donnaient un petit air angélique ; autour du cou, il arborait un stéthoscope de plastique, avec lequel il comptait apparemment ausculter le nounours installé sur ses genoux.

"Où est passée la petite fille qui vient de sortir de l'immeuble d'en face ?"

Le petit garçon eut un instant d'hésitation, fixant l'inconnu en silence de ses grands yeux lumineux ; Zalachenko eut l'irritante impression qu'il cherchait à le jauger.

"Alors ?" Aboya-t-il.

L'enfant se décida enfin :

"Je sais pas, Monsieur. J'ai pas vu de petite fille."

Il mentait effrontément, c'était évident. Zalachenko lâcha un juron excédé.

"Ecoute-moi bien, gamin... Comment tu t'appelles, d'ailleurs ?"

"Anders Jonasson, Monsieur."

"Eh bien, Anders, écoute et surtout réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te dire," proféra-t-il, rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui du petit, sa voix se moulant en un sifflement menaçant. "Je sais très bien que tu as vu cette fille. Dis-moi où elle est allée, c'est tout. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'arrivera si jamais tu essaies encore de me mentir..."

Il vit avec satisfaction la peur passer sur les traits de l'enfant. Aussi fut-il particulièrement dépité de l'entendre répéter :

"J'ai vu personne, Monsieur."

"Sale gosse de..."

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit alors, interrompant les vociférations de Zalachenko, et une jeune femme apparut.

"Anders ? Le camion de déménagement va bientôt arriver, tes jouets sont prêts ? Ne traîne pas, Sahlgrenska, ce n'est pas tout près... Oh, bonjour Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ?"

En dépit d'une certaine envie de tordre le cou à la graine de menteur insolent qui s'obstinait à le dévisager sans ciller, il maugréa que non et tourna les talons. Après tout, même si la bourrique qu'il avait pour fille se mettait en tête d'ameuter tout le quartier, la Section veillerait à étouffer le scandale – ils y avaient sacrément intérêt, ces bougres d'imbéciles !... Non, il n'allait certainement pas se donner la peine de courir après cette morveuse, alors qu'il avait tellement mieux à faire...

Sur ce verdict, il retraversa la rue et rentra chez Agneta.

Resté seul, Anders Jonasson regarda un moment avec regret le coin de rue où il avait parfaitement vu partir la fillette aux yeux d'ombres.

* * *

Il n'était pas venu. Personne n'était venu. Alors elle avait mobilisé tout son courage et couru à nouveau jusqu'à l'appartement, seule. Papa était déjà parti, et maman... Oh, maman. Encore plus cassée que d'habitude.

Les larmes coulaient à flots silencieux le long de ses joues, et le regard lourd de reproches de sa soeur lui vrillait le dos tandis qu'elle se détournait pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. _Es-tu fière de toi, Lisbeth ?_

Elle avait appelé à l'aide, elle était restée désespérément seule.

Elle avait agi seule, et ç'avait été encore pire.

 _Oh pardon maman, pardon._

Les sanglots qu'elle gardait prisonniers tournaient, tournaient dans sa tête, dans son coeur, dans tout son être, et se muaient en rugissements, et finiraient par imploser -

Méchant

Méchant

MÉCHANT

 **MÉCHANT**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

* * *

Lisbeth reposa le combiné sur son socle avec une force superflue et rejoignit Camilla sur le balcon.

"Alors ?" Lui demanda celle-ci.

"Faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose." assena-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Camilla soupira.

"Ecoute, Lisbeth... Tu as déjà essayé d'alerter des docteurs, des assistantes sociales, la police et même un prêtre. Je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, personne n'écoute les enfants de dix ans."

"S'il faut attendre que maman meure pour qu'ils écoutent, ces..."

Sa soeur s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche ; Lisbeth se tut.

"Ecoute," répéta Camilla d'une voix mal assurée. "Au moins, ne vas pas refaire n'importe quoi, comme quand on avait cinq ans..."

"Six ans et demi."

"Comment tu fais pour t'en souvenir aussi précisément ?"

"Tu te rappelles pas ? Après... cette fois-là, il nous a laissées tranquilles un moment, et puis finalement il est revenu. Juste le jour de notre anniversaire. Et il a dit... que comme je venais d'atteindre « l'âge de raison », maman pouvait espérer que j'arrêterais de faire des bêtises pareilles..."

Sur les derniers mots, sa voix vacilla comme la flamme d'une torche sur le point de s'éteindre ; sa soeur voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea avec brusquerie.

Elle se sentait si faible, si impuissante face aux menaces qui les entouraient, que par moments elle en était malade de rage. Si au moins elle avait pu grandir comme sa soeur, elle aurait espéré devenir bientôt moins facile à balayer d'un revers de main... Mais elle restait désespérément rachitique.

Et quand elle se remémorait la rébellion de ses six ans, elle en venait presque à se taper la tête contre les murs. Comment, mais comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour lancer un misérable caillou et s'imaginer qu'elle ne savait quelle providence allait faire le reste... ! Les conséquences devaient nécessairement en être désastreuses, c'était d'une évidence... ! Sa soeur et son père avaient raison sur ce point, elle ne devait plus commettre d'erreur pareille, plus jamais. _C'est promis, maman._

La chose lui paraissait à présent limpide : une révolte, cela devait être assez fulgurant pour que toute velléité de répression chez l'ennemi en soit d'emblée avortée.

* * *

Camilla, dont les pensées avaient suivi un tout autre cours, reprit alors la parole, de la voix dont elle usait toujours dans les moments de confidence :

"Dis, Lisbeth... Tu crois que tu aimerais sortir avec un garçon, toi ?"

Lisbeth répondit d'un reniflement dédaigneux des plus explicites.

"Ce n'est pas parce que papa... fait ce qu'il fait que tous les garçons sont comme ça", se défendit Camilla, immédiatement sur la défensive. "Par exemple, il y a aussi l'amoureux que maman avait..."

Lisbeth eut un sourire teinté d'amertume et de cynisme.

"Celui que j'ai appelé au secours le jour dont on parlait tout à l'heure ? Et qui a préféré laissé tomber maman plutôt que d'affronter papa ?"

"Oui, bon... mais il y en a encore d'autres, qui..."

"Sûrement," la coupa Lisbeth d'une voix tranchante, "mais alors il faut commencer par en trouver un ni tabasseur ni lâche. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal à la tête."

Ayant rendu ce verdict sans appel, elle sembla considérer le débat comme clos.

Camilla l'observa un moment en silence, ne sachant quoi répondre à un jugement aussi lapidaire. Sa soeur était parfois si glacée... si dure. Comme si elle avait déjà vécu un siècle de souffrance. Et pourtant, elles avaient le même âge, grandissaient dans les mêmes conditions.

"Tu as tort", finit-elle par dire, faute de mieux.

Dans la rue, en contrebas, un couple âgé d'une trentaine d'années passait, main dans la main ; leurs voix parvenaient jusqu'aux fillettes sur le balcon :

"… crois pas, Monica ?"

"Mikael, tu es complètement fou", disait la jeune femme avec un sourire qui démentait ses propos. "Et au fait, ce projet de revue, c'en est où ?"

"Erika a trouvé un titre génial : _Millénium_! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Effectivement, ça sonne mieux que celui que je voulais te proposer : le _Super Blomkvist Magazine..."_

Alors que le jeune homme riait et embrassait sa compagne pour faire taire ses sarcasmes, Camilla se retourna vers sa soeur :

"Tu vois, lui, par exemple... Et en plus, il est plutôt mignon..."

Lisbeth daigna considérer la question, consacrant un bref instant à observer le jeune homme d'un oeil suspicieux.

"Moui... Il a des yeux gentils", finit-elle par décréter.

La discussion ayant apparemment atteint le seuil maximal de l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait potentiellement lui accorder, elle n'ajouta aucun autre commentaire et se mura dans le mutisme qui lui était coutumier.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent en silence tandis que les ombres planaient au dessus de la tête des deux jumelles.

Finalement, à la grande surprise de Camilla, ce fut Lisbeth qui reprit l'échange de confidences, le regard perdu dans le vague, la voix songeuse, presque méditative :

"Dis, Camilla... Tu crois que tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un, toi ?"

Camilla écarquilla les yeux, avant de laisser un sourire indulgent se former sur ses lèvres :

"Lisbeth... ! Tu as toujours de ces idées, toi !... ce n'est pas drôle !"

Ce fut sans desserrer les dents ni regarder sa soeur que Lisbeth insista :

"Je parle sérieusement."

Médusée, Camilla ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

"Mais tu... Tu dérailles complètement... !"

Alors la crise qui électrisa Lisbeth fut effrayante à voir. En un mouvement trop brusque pour être anticipé, elle se tourna d'un coup vers sa soeur qui sursauta, braqua sur elle des prunelles sombres au fond desquelles on voyait luire un reflet du brasier qui la consumait de l'intérieur, et, alors que ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes comme si elles rêvaient de déchiqueter quelque chose, se mit à hurler :

"CE TYPE TORTURE MAMAN DEPUIS DES ANNÉES ET DES ANNÉES, IL VIENT COMME IL VEUT, IL LA TABASSE, IL LA VIOLE ET IL S'EN VA LES MAINS DANS LES POCHES EN RICANANT SANS QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE – _ET C'EST_ _ **MOI**_ _QUI D_ _É_ _RAILLE... ?!_ _!"_

Terrorisée, Camilla poussa un cri étranglé, recula aussi loin que le balcon le permettait et se recroquevilla sur place, comme si elle s'attendait presque à voir des flammes jaillir par poignées de la gorge de sa soeur si petite. Le temps sembla suspendu un instant, et puis elle poussa un gémissement suppliant : "Calme-toi... je t'en prie, Lisbeth, calme-toi..."

Lisbeth inspira profondément, une fois, puis deux et trois. _Calme-toi._ Voilà tout ce qu'on trouvait à lui répondre. _Calme-toi. Ce que ton père fait à ta mère, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Pas de quoi se mettre dans tous ses états. Envisager de riposter, c'est dérailler complètement. Incongru. Choquant. Scandaleux._

Lentement, elle empoigna la balustrade et la serra, la serra le plus fort qu'elle put, obligeant ses mains à se tenir tranquilles, à cesser de trembler.

Bon. Visiblement, chercher à ouvrir les yeux d'autrui, ça ne servait à rien.

 _Allez crever, tous. Avec votre foutue manie d'accepter l'inacceptable !..._

Muette. Seule avec ses pensées. Agir seule. Etre efficace. Et les règles sociales, piétiner.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

* * *

Ce fut Lisbeth qui ouvrit la porte cette fois-là.

Et Alexander Zalachenko était sur le seuil.

"Bonjour, Lisbeth," la salua-t-il avec une courtoisie des plus ironiques. "Préviens ta maman que je suis là..."

Elle claqua la porte de toutes ses forces. Mais il avait eu le temps d'introduire son pied dans l'ouverture ; elle ne put la refermer.

"Je vois que tu es toujours aussi avenante", commenta-t-il, sarcastique. "C'est vraiment curieux, quand on sait que ta mère est si _gentille_..."

Les yeux de sa fille s'assombrirent dangereusement, mais il n'y prit pas garde.

"Contrairement à ta soeur, tu dois sûrement tenir de moi", poursuivit-il, guettant avec avidité l'effet que pouvaient avoir des paroles d'une cruauté calculée. "D'ailleurs, chaque fois que je viens, je trouve que tu me ressembles un peu plus. Encore quelques années et tu ne seras plus que mon portrait... pour le visage comme pour la personnalité."

Elle répliqua fermement et sans réfléchir, l'onde de colère qui parcourait sa voix enflant un peu plus à chaque syllabe.

"Ça, c'est moi qui décide."

"Voyez-vous ça. C'est fascinant, la naïveté enfantine – et maintenant, lâche cette porte. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter."

Les traits de la fillette se muèrent en un masque de pierre parfaitement inexpressif.

"Ne t'approche plus de maman," fit-elle à voix basse, presque sans desserrer les lèvres. "Sinon..."

"Sinon ?..." interrogea Zalachenko, jugeant fort divertissant de se voir administrer un avertissement par une fille de 11 ans.

"Sinon je te tuerai."

Elle le dit sans le moindre accent de menace emphatique ; c'était simplement un calme haineux, terriblement efficace à dissimuler la pointe de désespoir qui risquait de crever la surface de sa voix.

Zalachenko en resta saisi plusieurs secondes. Et puis, encore une fois, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, à rire comme lorsqu'elle l'avait autrefois défié du haut de ses six ans.

Et d'un coup, comme un serpent jaillit de sa cachette, il étendit le bras et empoigna sa fille, qu'il souleva de terre d'une seule main sans difficulté ; elle eut beau se débattre férocement, l'abreuver de coups de pieds et de poings, frapper de toutes ses forces chacun des membres qui commettait l'erreur de se mettre à sa portée, il ne la lâcha pas. Pénétrant d'un pas conquérant dans l'entrée, il ne prêta aucune attention au double cri d'horreur d'Agneta et Camilla, qui venaient d'arriver ; il se contenta de saisir la seconde au collet comme il venait de le faire pour sa soeur et d'aller jeter les deux jumelles au fond de leur chambre, claquant la porte sur elles et la fermant à double tour avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de se relever.

Lisbeth poussa un cri de rage et se jeta violemment contre le panneau, mais ne parvint qu'à se blesser à l'épaule. « Lisbeth !... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » sanglotait sa soeur, éperdue. Sans un mot, Lisbeth se rua sur son vieux coffre et l'ouvrit à la volée, jetant tous les jouets par terre les uns après les autres. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Enfin, elle l'atteignit, le tournevis qu'elle avait caché là précisément dans cette optique. En quelques instants, la serrure avait cédé et Lisbeth se précipitait dans le couloir. Les cris de sa mère lui vrillaient les tympans ; elle passa par la cuisine et s'empara d'un couteau avant de foncer dans l'entrée...

Elle y repéra en un éclair son père : vautré sur sa mère, étendue sans forces au sol, il l'écrasait de tout son poids ! Il y eut un éclair d'argent qui troua la scène, et soudain un hurlement, et du rouge luisant qui jaillissait, et le bruit métallique d'une lame qui retombe au sol...

Incrédule, Zalachenko se redressa péniblement, douloureusement, et regarda alternativement la plaie qui s'ouvrait dans son flanc et, immobile et impassible au-dessus de lui, la petite Lisbeth.

* * *

"Lisbeth."

 _Foutus psys._ Il n'y en aurait donc pas un pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à leur dire ?

Il essuya laborieusement ses lunettes avant de les remettre sur son nez et de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'enfant assise en face de lui, obstinément bras croisés et bouche cousue depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est très grave, ce que tu as fait ?" Insista-t-il.

Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

 _Mais ce que faisait papa, ça, c'était pas grave, bien sûr... ?_

"Je pense que tu t'en rends compte, au moins au fond de toi," poursuivit-il d'un ton ostensiblement bienveillant.

 _Si tu sais déjà tout, laisse-moi partir et remplis ta foutue fiche avec ce qui te fera plaisir, crétin..._

"Tu te fais beaucoup de reproches, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oh ça oui, elle se faisait des reproches. Tellement de reproches... !

Sa main avait tremblé au moment de frapper. Elle avait manqué de fermeté, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que son père était allé directement aux urgences, plutôt qu'aux pompes funèbres. Si maintenant il revenait et se vengeait sur sa mère...

Elle ferma les yeux.

Insoutenable...

"Mais tu as fait ça parce que tu étais malheureuse. Tout le monde le comprend très bien, personne ne te juge."

 _Alors ça, rien à battre..._

"Tu étais malheureuse, mais tu iras mieux, tu verras. Dans la vie, on peut trouver une solution à chaque problème."

 _Justement, c'était ma solution._

"Bien sûr, ça a dû être un grand choc pour ton père..."

 _Ooh, le pauvre..._

"Mais il te pardonnera."

…. _Manquerait plus que ça !..._

"Fais un effort. Essaie de descendre au plus profond de toi et de comprendre pourquoi tu as éprouvé le besoin de lui faire ça. La vraie raison, je veux dire."

Alors, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans le bureau, la statue de sel s'anima, saisie d'une impulsion : elle braqua sur lui des yeux inflexibles et assena, d'une voix rauque qui contrastait singulièrement avec sa formulation enfantine :

"On tape pas ma maman."

Pendant près d'une heure, il eut beau multiplier les tentatives feutrées ou franches pour engager le dialogue, il ne put tirer d'elle un seul mot supplémentaire. Tout était dit.

* * *

"Lisbeth."

L'interpellée dut mobiliser tout son courage pour relever les yeux sur le visage meurtri de sa mère. Agneta Salander portait une ecchymose sur la joue et une coupure mal refermée déformait son arcade sourcillière, mais le pire était son regard, terriblement fuyant. Presque comme si elle avait honte. De quoi ? Et puis, lorsqu'elle observait sa fille à la dérobée, son expression semblait... effrayée. Par qui ?

"Ecoute-moi, Lisbeth," reprit-elle doucement.

Sa fille la contemplait en silence de ses grands yeux bruns.

"Je... je suis très... touchée que tu aies voulu me protéger. Mais... tu ne dois plus jamais recommencer ça. Surtout pas. Tu comprends, ce... ce n'est pas à la fille de protéger la mère."

Les prunelles de Lisbeth étaient toujours aussi impénétrables, mais Agneta sentit l'interrogation amère flotter entre elles deux : "Alors, à qui est-ce ?... Au père ?...".

"Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau. Si tu l'avais... tué, tu n'aurais jamais pu oublier une horreur pareille. Malgré tout, c'est ton père..."

"C'est qu'un salaud."

Lisbeth n'avait pas paru remuer les lèvres, et pourtant le jugement en était jailli d'un trait, tranchant, posé, objectif.

Agneta en resta muette plusieurs secondes. Où avait bien pu passer sa petite fille - mais Lisbeth avait-elle jamais été une petite fille ?... La personne qui lui faisait maintenant face n'avait rien d'une enfant, rien d'une adolescente, et même... Dieu, mais quelle femme allait-elle devenir ?

"Lisbeth..." articula-t-elle enfin d'une voix faible. "Lisbeth, pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est pas à toi de le punir. Il brûlera en Enfer..." ajouta-t-elle en une tentative désespérée pour la persuader.

Voulant ménager sa mère, Lisbeth ne le dit pas à voix haute. Mais tout en elle le criait :

 _Pour ça, il faut déjà qu'il meure !_


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

* * *

Les semaines, puis, peu à peu, les mois s'écoulèrent. Lisbeth ne put s'empêcher de noter la façon dont sa mère et sa soeur avaient pris l'habitude de la regarder quand elles s'imaginaient qu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention : avec incertitude. Pour ne pas dire avec crainte. Un peu comme elles surveilleraient anxieusement, du coin de l'oeil, une bombe susceptible d'exploser à tout moment. Elle fut frappée aussi de la façon dont elles ne la regardaient pas, dès lors qu'elles craignaient de devoir croiser ses yeux. Elle ne disait rien, elle faisait celle qui ne remarquait rien, et elle raidissait ses épaules un peu plus chaque jour.

En dépit des angoisses de la famille Salander, Alexander Zalachenko ne reparaissait pas à Lundagatan. On aurait dit qu'il s'était évaporé à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elles savaient pourtant qu'il n'avait été blessé que superficiellement, qu'il était guéri depuis longtemps. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était écoulé un tel laps de temps sans que son ombre de cauchemar ne revienne obscurcir le seuil de l'appartement.

L'attente agaçait profondément les nerfs de Lisbeth. Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Que trafiquait-il ? Craignait-il que sa fille n'en vienne à le tuer pour de bon ? Avait-elle réussi à chasser définitivement l'ennemi ? Elle ne pouvait le croire. Sans doute était-il enfin conscient qu'elle pouvait représenter un danger pour lui... Mais elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il règle le problème en l'éliminant, elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle ne parcourait plus le chemin de l'école sans se retourner trois ou quatre fois pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle refusait obstinément de manger à la cantine. Elle veillait à approcher silencieusement avant de faire son entrée dans des pièces désertes. Elle évitait de tourner le dos aux fenêtres. Rien ne venait.

Le mois d'avril arriva sans encombres, et à son terme, l'anniversaire des jumelles. Ce jour-là, la boîte aux lettres contenait une demi-douzaine de cartes de voeux multicolores ; trois d'entre elles étaient adressées à Lisbeth. La première venait d'un vieil oncle de la famille d'Agneta qui ne se manifestait que rarement mais n'oubliait jamais les dates d'anniversaire ; la deuxième, d'une ancienne camarade de classe, toujours reconnaissante envers Lisbeth pour avoir autrefois férocement corrigé à coups de bâton le voyou de l'école qui essayait de la racketter ; la troisième ne portait pas de signature. Intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au texte :

 _« 12 ans déjà ? Et toujours autant de bêtises. Pauvre Agneta... Enfin, tu ne pourras pas être toujours là. Joyeux anniversaire... »_

Elle se statufia ; une brusque nausée la saisit brutalement à la gorge.

Inutile de se demander qui avait écrit cette atrocité.

 _L'immonde salopard._

C'était donc ça... ! Ecarter violemment la fille pour fondre sur la mère sans encombres, c'était encore trop franc, trop direct pour lui. Il préférait se donner la peine de jouer avec leurs nerfs, agitant au-dessus de leurs têtes le spectre de sa prochaine intrusion, prenant un malin plaisir à ne donner aucune indication de date, et, sans aucun doute, prêt à la repousser - tout en la rappelant régulièrement à leur bon souvenir - autant qu'il faudrait, jusqu'à les rendre folles. Là était la vengeance de Zala.

Et de surcroît, il fallait aussi qu'il la pousse à se torturer de culpabilité !... « _Toujours autant de bêtises. Pauvre Agneta..._ » Elle serra très fort les mâchoires. À le lire, on avait l'impression que c'était elle qui avait passé ces dernières années à jouer les bourreaux !... Mais quoiqu'il cherche à provoquer par ses manoeuvres perverses, elle se jura que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Pas avec elle. C'était définitivement lui qui était coupable, et elle ne laisserait personne lui faire croire le contraire. Ses seuls manquements à elle était d'avoir attendu toutes ses années pour réagir, et d'avoir laissé sa sensibilité affaiblir son geste à l'instant crucial – et c'était déjà amplement suffisant pour tourmenter sa conscience, surtout si...

Lisbeth inspira profondément pour se calmer, redressa les épaules et fit disparaître la carte dans la poche de son jogging avant que sa mère ou sa soeur ne la remarque. Inutile de les affoler, puisque quoi qu'il arrive, elles ne prendraient pas de mesures. Mais dès que Camilla eut quitté la pièce, elle adopta soigneusement le ton le plus léger qu'elle put pour s'adresser à sa mère :

"Au fait, maman... Tu crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée de faire poser une chaîne de sécurité sur la porte d'entrée ?"

Agneta frissonna.

"Oh non... Ton père ne serait sûrement pas d'accord !"

 _Preuve que c'est une bonne idée..._

Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Quand il le déciderait, il entrerait exactement comme il voudrait.

« _Il brûlera en Enfer..._ »

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir encore y croire... !

* * *

Elle avait eu beau passer des heures à tourner et retourner sans cesse les termes du problème dans sa tête, elle en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il lui fallait impérativement être avertie à l'avance de la prochaine agression, et préparer un piège – de quelle nature, elle n'en savait encore rien. Mais comment se débrouiller pour se faire prévenir ? Elle butait sur cette question depuis des jours quand un événement des plus anodins lui apporta une aide inespérée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller chercher le pain, la monnaie lui échappa des mains et roula sous le buffet ; c'est en la récupérant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait aussi un objet inattendu sous ce meuble, qui était atterri là elle ne savait quand. C'était un stylo publicitaire marqué _Le Palais des glaces *****_ – un hôtel, probablement. Or, elles n'avaient pas franchement l'habitude de descendre à l'hôtel, et encore moins dans un cinq étoiles... Il y avait toutes les chances pour que l'objet soit tombé de la poche de son père la dernière fois qu'il était venu – sans doute au moment où elle l'avait poignardé. Il était donc descendu au _Palais des glaces_...

Elle avait cru comprendre que lorsqu'il faisait l'une de ses apparitions si redoutées à Stockholm, ce n'était pas seulement pour brutaliser sa mère, mais aussi pour se rendre au siège du gouvernement, afin de traiter elle ne savait quelles obscures « affaires ». Elle ignorait où il habitait, mais si c'était assez loin de la capitale, on pouvait très bien imaginer qu'il ait pris l'habitude de passer la nuit chaque fois dans le même hôtel... Encore fallait-il découvrir où se trouvait cet établissement.

Mais l'idée méritait une petite enquête de vérification.

Elle reposa lentement le combiné sur son socle. Tout à coup, elle respirait un peu moins mal. L'enquête avait confirmé ses soupçons sur toute la ligne : Zala descendait au _Palais des glaces_ chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre à Stockholm pour affaires. Et, surtout, tout était arrangé avec la réception de l'hôtel : mais oui, bien sûr qu'on pouvait la prévenir la prochaine fois que son papa passerait ! Ce serait tellement dommage que la surprise de papa ne puisse être organisée faute de temps...

Ah çà, il allait en avoir une, de surprise, elle se le jurait !

* * *

"Lisbeth... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" L'appela Agneta de l'entrée. "Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on doit passer à la station-service..."

"J'arrive, maman..."

 _Tout va mieux. Dès qu'il remettra les pieds dans cet hôtel, on recevra aussitôt un appel ici. Théoriquement._

Restait à lui préparer un accueil... digne de lui.

La question l'occupa pendant tout le trajet, la plongeant dans un mutisme encore plus renfermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Aussi Agneta fut-elle passablement surprise de l'entendre enfin manifester sa présence, alors qu'elles passaient devant les pompes à essence :

"Maman ? Pourquoi c'est écrit d'éteindre sa cigarette, sur le panneau ?"

"Eh bien... Parce que c'est dangereux. L'essence, c'est terriblement inflammable, tu sais. Si une étincelle vole trop près, instantanément, ça prend feu tout seul."

"Ah bon..."

 _Il brûlera en Enfer._

 _Une révolte, cela devait être assez fulgurant pour que toute velléité de répression chez l'ennemi en soit d'emblée avortée._

 _Parce qu'il peut cracher son feu._

 _Sa main avait tremblé au moment de frapper. Elle avait manqué de fermeté, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que son père était allé directement aux urgences, plutôt qu'aux pompes funèbres._

 _Si une étincelle vole trop près, instantanément, ça prend feu. Tout seul._

 _L'essence, c'est terriblement inflammable._

Mais _ça_...

Oserait-elle... ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous, comme vous vous en doutez les personnages sont ceux de Stieg Larsson.

L'image est celle de l'affiche du troisième film, _Millénium 3 : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air_ , réalisé par Daniel Alfredson, avec Noomi Rapace, superbe dans le rôle de Lisbeth Salander.

C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre !

* * *

Au désespoir d'Agneta, les jumelles ne se parlaient quasiment plus. Les derniers événements avaient eu l'effet d'un séisme sur leur relation, transformant en un profond ravin la simple fissure qui avait autrefois séparé leurs deux chemins parallèles. Camilla n'était pas loin de voir en sa soeur une malade mentale ; Lisbeth ne pouvait se défendre d'une once de mépris à l'égard de Camilla. C'est pourquoi, en ce matin de juin 1993, son attention s'éveilla dès que sa jumelle se dirigea vers elle dans la cour de l'école, luttant contre les rafales de vent qui hurlaient depuis l'aube.

"J'ai oublié de te dire, hier soir," commença Camilla. "Il y a eu un coup de téléphone pour toi."

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle regardait directement sa soeur, aiguillée par la curiosité. Que l'on demande Lisbeth au téléphone était plus que rare.

Celle-ci sentit immédiatement sa tension artérielle s'intensifier, atteignant un pic difficilement supportable.

"Tu étais à la douche, et après j'ai oublié de te le dire, désolée. Mais..."

Elle dévisageait sa jumelle, plus intriguée par elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

"… qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien te vouloir, dans cet hôtel ?"

Depuis qu'elle avait été exclue trois jours de l'école pour avoir, un matin, accueilli à la batte de base-ball le garçon qui l'avait rouée de coups la veille au soir, Lisbeth avait toujours été considérée avec une certaine méfiance par ses camarades. Mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient vu d'elle auparavant ne put atténuer le choc qu'ils ressentirent en voyant la métamorphose qui s'opéra en elle lorsque sa soeur prononça ces mots.

Instantanément, son teint et ses lèvres virèrent au blanc crayeux, comme si une fraction de seconde avait suffi à la vider de tout son sang ; ses yeux, assaillis de visions cauchemardesques, semblèrent ceux d'une morte vivante ; son corps se paralysa, comme raidi à jamais sous l'effet des cendres brûlantes d'une éruption volcanique ; aucun souffle ne paraissait plus passer entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Un surveillant, alerté par le silence soudain, se précipita, la saisit par les épaules, la secoua pour déclencher une réaction ; celle-ci fut telle qu'il déplora aussitôt son geste. Aucun des témoins ne comprit exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais tous parlèrent par la suite de la violence soudaine de la fillette, qui s'était mise à rugir, à se débattre comme une diablesse, à tenir des propos incohérents au sujet de quelqu'un qui allait arriver, et _vite, vite, il fallait absolument qu'elle parte, tout de suite !..._ Désemparé, le surveillant voulut la contenir de force pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers la sortie de l'école ; elle le mordit furieusement au poignet ; il ne la laissa pas s'échapper, l'empoigna et la traîna, hurlante, jusque dans dans un bureau vide où il l'enferma à double tour.

* * *

Lisbeth ne criait plus car elle s'était cassé la voix, elle ne savait plus combien de fois elle s'était jetée contre le panneau inflexible de la porte avec une sauvagerie à s'en démettre l'épaule, elle était en proie à une panique débordante qui submergeait son esprit et annihilait ses sens, elle ne pouvait penser qu'au monstre qui arrivait en ricanant et à sa mère toute seule dans l'appartement, quand soudain, avant même qu'elle ne la percute à nouveau, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage au psychologue scolaire. Profitant de l'élan qu'elle était en train de prendre, Lisbeth s'élança, le bouscula vigoureusement et s'engouffra dans le couloir, et dans l'escalier, et dans la cour, et dans la rue... ! « Mais cette petite est devenue folle !... » cria quelqu'un sur son passage, mais naturellement, elle n'y prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son chemin, le sang lui battant aux tempes, sans se douter de la résonance funeste que prendrait à l'avenir pour elle le souvenir de cette phrase...

Comme si ses poumons s'étaient enflammés, sa gorge la brûlait lorsqu'elle atteignit sa rue ; mais aussitôt, tout son corps lui sembla se cribler de poinçons de glace, dont la morsure gela instantanément son coeur pris de panique.

La voiture.

Il était déjà là.

Il était dans l'appartement.

Mais peut-être... peut-être que sa mère lui avait échappé, elle était sortie faire une course, elle l'avait vu venir par la fenêtre et s'était enfuie, elle avait perdu la clef de l'entrée et ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir, n'importe quoi, oh n'importe quoi, pourvu que... Mais elle savait déjà.

Folle d'angoisse, oubliant toute prudence, elle s'élança, sa main vola sur la poignée de la porte...

Alors celle-ci se déroba, car on venait de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Alexander Zalachenko se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Lisbeth eut un hoquet d'horreur. Déjà, il _sortait_... ! Alors...

Il n'avait pas prévu de la trouver là, l'expression de stupéfaction qui se dessina sur ses traits le prouva ; pour autant, il ne manqua pas de goûter tout ce que la situation pouvait avoir d'exquis, savourant le typhon d'émotions qui ravageaient sa fille. Lorsque Lisbeth le vit rejeter la tête en arrière et dévoiler des dents d'une blancheur impeccable, elle sut qu'une fois encore il riait, plus atrocement que jamais, mais elle n'entendait plus rien, ses facultés de perception l'avaient abandonnée.

Tandis qu'il redescendait les marches du perron, hautain et tranquille dans son costume d'excellente coupe, elle se précipitait à l'intérieur, dans un état second, l'esprit vrillé implacablement par sa propre voix, qui lui hurlait que c'était trop tard, _trop tard, trop tard !..._

Elle la trouva gisant sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Agneta respirait si faiblement que sa fille dut placer un verre devant ses lèvres boursouflées pour s'assurer, en le voyant s'embuer légèrement, qu'un souffle ténu arrivait encore à s'y frayer un passage. Les déchirures de ses vêtements révélaient des ecchymoses effrayantes qui s'aggravaient à vue d'oeil ; ses membres formaient des angles étranges avec son corps. Mais surtout, il y avait cette substance poisseuse qui collait à ses cheveux...

Lisbeth sentit quelque chose d'indicible et d'immense exploser en elle.

 **NON – SALAUD !...**

* * *

Zalachenko referma sur lui la portière de sa voiture, le coin de ses lèvres sanguines relevé en un sourire appréciateur. Cette enfant était délicieuse, en fin de compte. Contre toutes probabilités, elle arrivait juste quand il fallait, trop tard pour lui gâcher son plaisir, mais à temps pour lui offrir gracieusement un aperçu de son désarroi. Il prit tout son temps pour tourner la clef de contact ; peut-être aurait-il la satisfaction d'entrevoir, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, la petite femelle courant en tous sens, comme une poule dont le renard a pénétré l'abri, en une agitation des plus futiles...

Mais quand le moteur se mit à vrombir, ce fut la porte d'entrée qu'il vit s'ouvrir à la volée, et Lisbeth en jaillir, le visage crispé en un masque inapaisable de douloureuse rage. Elle fusait vers lui comme si le sort du monde entier en dépendait.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'observant se rapprocher avec une curiosité non dissimulée. La garce était douée d'un certain courage, il fallait l'admettre ; mais elle n'arriverait jamais à rien, c'en était pathétique. Comptait-elle encore le poignarder - et à travers la carrosserie ?... Même pas : elle n'emportait pas de couteau. Mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose dans ses mains, quelque chose qu'elle maintenait fermement, un paquet ou une boîte... La seconde suivante, elle était toute proche et il put voir de quoi il s'agissait : un simple carton de lait.

Impayable, vraiment... ! Un _carton de lait_ !... Il ne put résister à l'impulsion d'abaisser sa vitre pour lui lancer un dernier sarcasme. C'était tellement drôle de voir une fillette, aussi aigrie et hargneuse soit-elle, s'essayer à traquer Alexander Zalachenko, le redoutable transfuge sur les débordements duquel même les plus hautes instances du gouvernement fermaient les yeux ! Tellement drôle de la voir s'arrêter devant lui et brandir son carton comme un bâton de dynamite – quoi de plus éloquent que le lait, justement, pour symboliser l'innocente enfance, ou plutôt l' _inoffensive_ enfance ? Tellement drôle de...

Alors, à travers la vitre ouverte, il reçut le liquide en plein visage, et il sut aussitôt. Qu'à l'intérieur de l' _inoffensif_ emballage, ce n'était pas du lait.

C'était... - mais non, inconcevable ! Et pourtant, avec l'impression tout droit sortie d'un mauvais rêve que ses réflexes étaient d'un coup paralysés, il la vit sortir de sa poche une boîte rectangulaire... il perçut, fulgurante, sa petite main blanche qui maniait une allumette, le craquement qui retentissait, la flamme qui jaillissait...

Le rictus qui défigurait le visage de Zalachenko fut balayé instantanément lorsque la compréhension, l'incrédulité, l'épouvante s'y succédèrent en quelques fractions de seconde.

Et puis il s'embrasa.

* * *

Ceux qui y assistèrent ne devaient jamais oublier cette scène. Par touches flamboyantes, elle se grava dans les esprits fascinés, tant était saisissant le spectacle de cette fillette au visage de pierre et aux yeux de glace, qui d'un geste, au milieu d'une rue ordinaire, devant une dizaine de personnes, à la lumière du soleil de midi, venait de créer un brasier infernal au coeur duquel se tordait un homme. Immobile, dardant implacablement son regard d'ange noir sur le prédateur abattu à ses pieds, elle se croyait seule à jamais.

Car elle n'avait fixé son attention que sur un seul homme ; elle ne soupçonnait pas qu'en cet instant même, d'autres se construisaient tout autrement. Que dans les tribunaux, un avocat intraitable du nom d'Holger Palmgren mettait toute son énergie à défendre la cause des enfants difficiles. Que chez Milton Security, on prédisait une brillante carrière à ce cadre rigoureux mais tolérant, Dragan Armanskij. Que sur les forums de Hacker Republic, le curieux pseudonyme de _Plague_ venait de faire son apparition. Que son ancien voisin, le petit Anders Jonasson, auquel elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de parler, était déjà fermement décidé à devenir médecin. Qu'une étudiante brillante terminait son cursus à l'université en signant de son nouveau nom, Annika Giannini, une thèse consacrée aux droits des femmes. Que quelque part en ville, des mains pleines d'enthousiasme rehaussaient une banale porte de cave en y fixant une pancarte portant la mention _Millénium_. Qu'il existait un certain Mikael Blomkvist.

Elle se croyait seule à jamais, et pourtant... Les courroies impitoyables qui pendant trois-cent-quatre-vingt-une nuits lui scieraient les poignets, l'ombre perverse du rôdeur de l'institut de pédopsychiatrie où l'on allait tenter de l'emmurer, les injustices révoltantes perpétrées par les autorités à son encontre, et jusqu'aux hurlements de détresse qui résonneraient dans sa tête à n'en plus finir – les cohortes de coups qui allaient encore profondément la meurtrir, elle les considérerait comme des raisons supplémentaires d'avancer dans le chemin qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà choisi de se tailler, pavé de ripostes à la mesure des agressions ; la peur elle-même disparaîtrait, dévorée vive par la rage.

Car, aussi impressionnant que soit le brasier jetant ses ombres fantasmagoriques à la face de la rue, jamais il ne serait plus ardent que celui qui hantait désormais les yeux de Lisbeth Salander.


End file.
